SUPER JUNIOR AS HETALIA HETALIA AS SUPER JUNIOR
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: bagai mana misalnya super junior sama Hetalia Char dituker, SuJu jadi Hetalia, Hetalia jadi SuJu, penasaran   Check it out
1. Chapter 1

SUPER JUNIOR AS HETALIA

HETALIA AS SUPER JUNIOR

Hai ini adalah crossover perdanaku

Jadi jagan salah ya kalo jelek

Oh iya karena gw lgi nggak mood ngomong

Jadi langsung aja ya

Super Junior as Hetalia, Hetalia as Super Junior

Rate: T

Bahasa: Indonesia

Disclaimer: SuJu, dan lagu lagunya yang nggak gue translate ke bahasa jepang (kec: bijin, rock n go) © SM. Entertainment

Hetalia axis powers n' lagu lagu yang nggak w translate ke bahasa korea © hidekaz Himaruya-Sama

Waning: gaje abal De el-el

Summary: bagai mana misalnya super junior sama Hetalia Char dituker, SuJu jadi Hetalia, Hetalia jadi SuJu, penasaran

Check it out

Cast: Hetalia Char, SuJu char

Chapter one:Kyumin's Song

1. Kyuhyun's Marukaite Chikyuu

Kyuhyun: *bengong* "lagu apaan ni thor"

Author: "ya jelas lau Hetalia lah, khan kalian tukeran sekarang sama Hetalia"

Ohhhh ternyata mereka nomongin lagu

Penasaran sama lagu yang mereka omongin mari kita suruh Kyuhyun buat nyanyiin

Kyuhyun: "Kagak mau!"

Author: "harus mau" * ngambil voodoo buat nyantet kyu* " atau gue santet lu"

Kyuhyun *merinding* "ba... baiklah"

In stadion

MC: ini dia Marukaite Chikyuu dari cho Kyuhyun

*Marukaite Chikyuu music*

Kyuhyun: *nyanyi*

"ibwa ibwa appaneun na-ege wain-eul jegong

ibwa ibwa eommaga ibwa eommaga

Bolognese ui yesnal meog-eossda

geu mas-eul ij-eul su eobs-eoyo

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeon jo gyu hyeon

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jiguneun jiteo lo bon

geugeos-eun doel su jigu

jeon jo gyu hyeon hanaui

AA buholo aleumdaun

sesang-eul boineun geugeos-eun bucheu toseuteu

syupeo junieo

"Baegopa - o, - naega Kim chi leul meogji"

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeon jo gyu hyeon

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

sijag gwa hamkke jigu

Funzorikaetsu jigu

jeon gyu hyeon hanaui

AA neun salm-eun haengbog yolibeob-eul ul-eo

" geugeos-eun lamyeon al dente ui"

cheog ui kkum pul seuloteul

syupeo junieo ibwa, ibwa, HYEONGJE Kim chi Feul jageug deosbut-yeo seolgyo ege

salm-eun NOONA hasibsio pyeonghwa ui

hyeongje – geulae HAL-ABEOJI

hai hai ai "na eobs-i gildeul-igi deseu ui ka?"

namja chingu appa do wain-eul jageug

ibwa ibwa eommaga

ibwa eommaga

gwageo bolognese e meog-eossda

geu mas-eul ij-eul su eobs-eoyo

syupeo junieo

syupeo junieo

syupeo

syupeo junieo

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeonche jigu leul jagseong

jeon gyu hyeon

AA ilmaleukeu eseo

aleumdaun sesang-eul boineun

geugeos-eun bucheu toseuteu

syupeo junieo

AA jeonsegye haengbog ui

sumyeon eul-wihan yolibeob

geugeos-eun bucheu toseuteu

dangsin-eul salang (translate:Nee nee papa wain choudai  
>Nee nee mama nee nee mama<br>Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>boku Jō kitei gen<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Jitto mite chikyuu<br>Hyotto shite chikyuu  
>boku Jō kitei gen<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
>suupaa junia~~<p>

"Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... pasuta ga tabetai na~!"

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>boku Jō kitei gen<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Hatto shite chikyuu<br>Funzori kaette chikyuu  
>boku Jō kitei gen<p>

Aa hitoyude de  
>Nakeru shiawase no Recipe<br>"Men ha arudente da."  
>Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da<br>suupaa junia~~

HEIHEI FRATELLO Kim chi wo choudai  
>Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai<br>OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa  
>HAIHAI BAMBINO "Boku no tama desu ka?"<br>gui-gui papa WAIN mo choudai

Nee-nee mama nee-nee mama  
>Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no<br>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! 

suupaa junia~~suupa junia~~

Suupa,suupaa junia~~

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>boku Jō kitei gen<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
>Hetalia!<p>

Aa sekaijuu ni  
>Nemuru shiawase no Recipe<br>Nagagutsu de tanken da  
>daisuki dayo ) "<p>

*applause*

Mc: "nah gitu lagunya hahahahaha di remix ke bahasa korea, makasih, sekarang anda boleh santai"

Kyuhyun: "haaaaaaaah akhirnya giliran mu Minnie-hyung!"

Sung Min: "cepet amat, amat aja lelet soalnya mat itu nggak bisa jalan (?)"

Kyuhyun: "Yeee, siapa bilang amat belom bisa jalan, amat dah bisa lari kale (?) sama cepet!"

Author: "ini" *ngasik kertas"

Sung Min: Baiklah

Di panggung

MC: ini dia Marukaite Hatafutte parade dari Lee Sung Min

*Hatafutte parade music*

Minnie: *nyanyi*

"nae oleunson-e-ollibeu ibnida ! nae oenjjog son-e tomato ~ ibnida!  
>tomato mato - mato , tomato - mato peoleideu !<br>maehogjeog-in segyeleul hyanghae , " nal ttala haji ma, i nappeun nom-a! "  
>uli son tte won-eul , seupin-eul hwag-inhago neun segye<br>nae banjjag ineun bucheu ga " deoleoun jigo ,i nappeun nom-a! "  
>beleude , bianco , rosso è tricolore [1]<br>jeoneun pibu geun-yug eul geoya! Hetalia !

"nae namdongsaeng ...  
>"igeos-eun jaemi , geulaeseo wae gakkai ojima !" geuga malhan mueos-inga , naega boleo on ,hajiman ...<br>modeun salam i wae geu-il-eun geuleul yeop-e iss-eoya haji !  
>naneun ileohge ilbanjeog-eulo nolael hal su eobsda ,i jasig-a ! "<p>

tomato - mato - mato , tomato - mato peoleideu !  
>dangsin-ui aggileul soli , geugeos-eun haengjin sigan iya!<br>1-2 eseo moduangsangbeul eul mandeuneun gyeong-u,  
>yuilhan nolaega doebnida " wanbyeoghage ,i nappeun nom-a!<br>tambourinist neun lomano naya!  
>" igeos-eun talantella chum eseo manh-i sayongdoeneun . dangsin-eun mollass-eo? michiji anhgoseoya !"<br>capelli di anjello hwibsseul lige  
>pielo neun dog-i geomiege mullin doeeossseubnida<br>naneun farfalle wa geoli [4 ]leul silhaeng  
>da dangsin jalmos-iya<br>( manse jeon allegria !  
>manse jeon allegria !)<br>manse jeon allegria ! bulkwaehan salam-eun hangsang bulkwaehan geos-ida!  
>manse jeon allegria ! geugeos-eun jageugjeog ijyo , geuleoni eseo gajyeogage hago beviamo!<br>manse jeon allegria ! yeoja keun geonbae  
>manse jeon allegria ! wurst neun IL dandog eulo nam-assjyo doeeossda [7 ]wa pija e sonsil !<br>dangsin-eunsigsaleul hagedoemyeon , geugeos-i mezzaluna ui [8] !  
>tomato - mato - mato , tomato - mato peoleideu !<br>i mellodi neun bopyeon  
>5 daelyug gwa 7 bada<br>i hwalgi neomchineun tempo e , geudeul-eun grandly seolo leul tong-gwa !  
>igeos-eun [9] naeil eul hyanghae gyesogcarnevale ibnida!<br>ui jipeo kkum - " dangsin-eun babo , yeogie oji ma !"  
>beleude , bianco , rosso è tricolore<br>naneun geun-yug eulo sagjedoeji anhseubnida ! Hetalia !  
>"igeos-eun nollaul jeongdo ibnida ... jaemineun , eo . malhae , benechia no , dangsin-eun nae taembeolin gisul e daehae eotteohge saeng-gaghasibnikka ?"<br>" swige ~..."  
>"... dangsingwa gat-eun salam eun ... nan dangsin-i miwo ! Chigiii ! (translate: Migite ni wa oriibu!<br>Hidarite ni wa tomato~!

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>Miwaku no sekai e, "tsuitekurunayo kono yaro~!"<br>Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go  
>Kira kira nagagutsu ga "yogorerudaro kono yaro~!"<p>

VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE  
>Sono kinniku hagashiteyaru<br>He-ta-li-a

"Otouto ga "Tanoshii kara kinayo!~" tte iu kara kite mitakedo...  
>Yoriniyotte nande anna yaro no tonari nandayo!<br>Matomo ni utaeya shinee, kon chikusho me!"

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>Gakki o narashite koushin da<br>Minna de seeno de gasousureba  
>Tada hitotsu no uta kansei da kono yaro!<p>

TAMBOURINE gakkari wa ore Romano!  
>Tarantella ni yoku tsukawaren dazo...shiranee no ka? dasee...<p>

Kongaragaru Capelli D'Angelo  
>Pierrot wa dokugumo ni kamare<br>Farfalle wa nigetettayo,  
>Zenbu omae no sei dazo!<p>

Viva l'allegria!  
>Viva l'allegria!<p>

VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Yana yatsu wa zutto yana yatsu  
>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! mukatsu kara abiru hodo BEVIAMO!<br>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Onna no ko wa daikangei  
>VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! vurusuto ni tsubuse IL SOLE makeru de PIZZA!<br>Kajireba MEZZALUNA!

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!  
>MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu da<br>Ikutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o  
>Norinori na TENPO de daioudan!<p>

Asu e tsuzuiteku Carnevale!  
>Yume no chakku - Haitekuru na yo kono yaro!<br>VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE  
>Mukimuki ni wamakene-zo!<br>He-ta-ri-a!

Igaito tanoshii janee ka yo...  
>Na, Veneziano, ore no tambourine no udemae wa, dou da?<br>"...Ve~"  
>Omae nanka...kirai da! CHIGI-!)"<p>

TBC

Pasti jelek ya? Pendek ya?

#mojok

Nah ini bagiannya suju

Chapter depan Hetalia

Lagu apa yang paling bagus buat dinyanyiin ama mereka

Coagulation

Rock and Go (rokuku Japanese)

Bijin

Sorry-sorry

No other

Buat sendiri tapi lagunya suju

Harap di vote ya

Akhir kata saya ucapkan

Review pleaseeee


	2. Chapter 2 Hetalia World

SUPER JUNIOR AS HETALIA

HETALIA AS SUPER JUNIOR

Hai ini adalah crossover perdanaku

Jadi jagan salah ya kalo jelek

Oh iya karena gw lgi nggak mood ngomong

Jadi langsung aja ya

Super Junior as Hetalia, Hetalia as Super Junior

Rate: T

Bahasa: Indonesia

Disclaimer: SuJu, dan lagu lagunya © SM. Entertainment

Hetalia axis powers n' lagu lagu © hidekaz Himaruya-Sama

Waning: gaje abal De el-el

Summary: bagai mana misalnya super junior sama Hetalia Char dituker, SuJu jadi Hetalia, Hetalia jadi SuJu, penasaran

Check it out

Cast: Hetalia Char, SuJu char

CHAPTER DUA:

HETALIA SING IT'S YOU

Italy: veeeee~~ lagunya aneh veeeee

Korea: mana daze *liat lagunya* nggak gaje kog

Ya udah nyanyiin ada yuck

*musik it's you*

[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)  
>[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)<br>[England]Nan nobunirago ([America] Neorago)  
>[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)<p>

[Hongkong] Dareun saram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
>Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago<br>[America]Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
>Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~<p>

[German] Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane  
>Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane<br>[Italy]Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo  
>Keurae nan neorago<p>

[All Nation] Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago 2x  
>Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago<br>[Italy]Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<p>

[Japan] Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
>Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok<br>[America] na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<br>Ona!

[Prussia] Oh-oh only for you oh-oh only for you  
>Oh-oh only for you oh-oh only for you (2x) (America: neorago)<p>

[France] Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
>Nomu neujordago haedo nan keunyang neorago<br>[Romano]Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman  
>Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah<p>

[German] Chadichan nae ibsul reul dor bureur ne  
>Ddeukor ubke nohreur chaja wichi ne<br>[America]Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman  
>Nol kidarindago<p>

[France] Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
>Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago<br>[Spain]Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<p>

[Japan]Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
>Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok<br>[America] Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<br>Ona!

[Korea] Oh-oh only for you oh-oh only for you  
>Nan neorago-neorago naneun (wae moreuni wae moreuni)<br>Nan neorago-neorago naneun na~

[All nation] Keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
>Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago<p>

[Japan]Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<p>

[Korea] Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
>Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok<br>[America] Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
>Jakku jakku shigani heullodo<br>Ona! 

[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)  
>[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)<br>[England]Nan nobunirago ([America] Neorago)  
>[England] Neorago ([America] Neorago)<p>

HETALIA A .I .G * SING COAGULATION

*musik coagulation*

[Italy] chagaun neoui

geu han madiga

naui maeume dahge dwaesseul ddae  
>nae nundongjaen<p>

nado moreuneun

chokchokhan iseul bangul 

[German] eodiseo eoddeohge

jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo  
>geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman alayo<br>ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo

[America] mworago malhalji

Eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreugetjana 

[Italy] eoddeohge nan eoddeohge hajyo

[America] nanananana nananana

yurichangedo nae nun wiedo

iseul maethyeotne

nunmul maethyeotne

jakeun naetmuleul mandeune  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/s/super_ ]  
>[Italy] eodiseo eoddeohge<p>

jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo  
>geunyeong naega mani apeun geotman alayo<br>ddeugeowotdeon gaseumi jeomjeom ssaneulhajyo 

[America] mworago malhalji

eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreugetjana 

[German] eoddeohge nan eoddeohge hajyo  
>nun gameumyeon<p>

heulreo naerilggabwa haneuleul

olryeobwado 

[America] gyeolguken mugeowojin

nunmul han banguleul deulkyeobeorigo malatji  
>eoddeohge dasin<p>

neol bolsu eobseumyeon nan eoddeohge ([Italy] eoddeohge...)  
>naeil achim nado moreuge jeonhwagie soni<p>

daheumyeon geureomyeon naneun eoddeohge 

[German] ([Italy] naneun no useumyeoo...) useumyeo neoege

joheun moseub namgigo sipeo neoreul bwatjiman  
>[Italy] gyeolguken heulreo naeryeotji<p>

waaaaaaaaaah ngggak nyangggka yyya hhhahhhhahhha

gmana jelek ya hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Maklum oh ya sekarang ga lagi nyanyi2an tapi menjurus ke kehidupan sehari hari

pilih latar 4 suju

gakuen Hetalia

world meeting

world war II

chibi talia

Spain oyabun to chibi Romano

buat ndiri tapi anime Hetalia

4 Hetalia

A. TvXq dorm

B. Kyuhyun's accident

C. Super Show 2

D. bwat ndiri tapi tetep latarnya SuJu

Caranya

4 hetalia

Hetalia(pasta) [spasi] a/b/c/d/e/bwt sendiri kirim ke ripiu

4 suju

Super junior (spasi) a/b/c/bwat sendiri

Votenya di ripiu

Bwat yang udah ripiu makasih

Bagi y blum R n' R pliiiiizzzzzz

Cukup clik

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>VV  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
